Sentimientos sobrevalorados
by Rusero.Kasutijo
Summary: Kari Kamiya es una chica hermosa y carismática. Desde pequeña ella se ha sentido la chica más afortunada del planeta, tiene los dos mejores amigos que una chica podría desear.. todo comienza a complicarse cuando uno de sus mejores amigos comienza a sentirse inseguro, inseguro de que alguien le robe a su verdadero amor. (Capitulo 1 Editado)
1. Siempre Juntos

Hola, me llamo Lucero me pueden decir Lu, estoy haciendo mi primer historia así que no sean taaaan crueles, obvio acepto criticas, sugerencias y todo lo que piensen de ella. Por cierto, dejen sus review. Moah!

**Aclaro que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Se encontraba en su habitación en un profundo sueño una hermosa castaña de ojos miel, se veía tan dulce que al parecer ninguna persona en el mundo sería capaz de despertarla pero el despertador no le perdonaría eso. De pronto empezó a sonar precipitadamente – ella se estremeció y cayo en un movimiento fugaz al suelo, con las sabanas sobre la cara hizo lo posible para levantarse y apagar ese artefacto que tanto la molestaba todas las mañanas.

Ighhh es demasiado tarde! – se dijo preocupada la castaña mientras corría hacía el baño a ducharse y se vestía apresuradamente. Dejo su cabello suelto con un pequeño broche sosteniendo un mechón de su sedoso cabello.

Si, hola soy Hikari Kamiya pero de cariño me dicen Kari, voy en segundo año de secundaria. Me encanta practicar gimnasia y soy muy buena tomando fotografías. A veces soy un tanto distraída y se me dificultan algunas materias pero siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí para ser una buena estudiante.

¡¿Por qué no me despertaste hermano?! – le reclamo a un chico castaño aun con piyama y el cabello más alborotado de lo normal.

¿Kari, te sientes bien? – pregunto algo confundido el castaño.

Ese chico es mi hermano mayor Tai Kamiya, el va en ultimo de preparatoria y es un chico bastante extrovertido, carismático y es el capitán del equipo de Futbol en la preparatoria. Siempre ha sido muy popular pero trata de ser un chico humilde y amable con cualquier persona.

Claro que si y aghh ¡¿Por qué sigues en piyama?!– grito exasperada.

¡Si serás tonta! Es una hora antes de la hora que nos debemos de ir, de seguro programaste mal la hora de tu alarma nuevamente- comento el castaño un tanto divertido y burlándose de la chica.

Ayyy noo, otraaaaaa veeeeeeez!- – dijo la castaña haciendo puchero y se sintiéndose un poco tonta al hacer tanto drama tan de mañana.

Unos instantes más tarde la chica desayuno tranquilamente mientras esperaba a que su hermano se alistara y seguido se dirigieron hacia la escuela. El trayecto hacia la escuela con su hermano no fue nada fuera de lo normal, pero en su interior se encontraba un poco preocupada y pensaba.

"_No entiendo porque me siento tan ansiosa y nerviosa pero en serio espero que me toque con T.K. o al menos con alguno de mis amigos"._

Por fin llegaron a la secundaria de Kari, se despidió con un pequeño abrazo de su hermano y él no desaprovechando la ocasión le alboroto un poco el sedoso cabello a su hermanita antes de retomar su camino. Haciendo molestar a la castaña.

* * *

**- FLASHBACK KARI -**

Es un hermoso día de primavera, el sol da la sensación que cualquier cosa en ese día será increíble, la briza acaricia mi rostro y los arboles de cerezo dan las vista más maravillosa y placentera que se puede tener.

Si, lo recuerdo bien. Yo era una pequeña niña de 7 años no conocía a nadie porque me acababa de mudar a Odaiba. Justo a lo lejos vi a un grupo de niños yo no entendía muy bien que hacían pero se estaba armando un gran alboroto, me acerque un poco más, y si, ahora los veía bien. Eran tres niños más grandes golpeando a dos niños más pequeños que probablemente tenían mi edad en ese entonces.

Me apresure y le grite a uno de esos niños – ¡Sueltalos! Eres un malvado te aprovechas de niños como nosotros porque sabes que no tienen la fuerza que tienes tú para defenderse– y seguidamente lo empuje pero el niño era tan grande que fui yo la que cayo al pasto, haciendo que estos se burlaran de mi.

Cállate niña tonta, no te metas en donde no te llaman. Además este par de mariquitas se lo merecen. Siempre juntitos, yo solo les recuerdo que son hombres. Dijo el niño grande y gordo de cabello negro.

Por favor, no nos defiendas! - dijo suplicándome uno de los pequeños mientras recibía otro golpe en el estomago, este tenia el cabello azul medianoche y curiosos ojos azules.

Si, vete antes que te lastimen a ti también – grito el otro pequeño aun más angustiado. Este tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color cielo.

El niño gordo se acerco a ella, a punto de jalarle del cabello cuando atrás de ella se escucho como desde lo lejos corrían hacia ese lugar dos personas…

¡Ni se te ocurra! – Esta vez era una voz de un chico un poco más grande, se parecía mucho a uno de los niños tumbados en el suelo. Su cabello semi largo rubio y ojos color cielo y junto a él estaba mi hermano Tai.

¡Hermano! – dijimos al unisonó con el pequeño rubio que aun seguía tumbado en el pasto.

¡No sabes con quien te metes tonto, le tocas siquiera un cabello a mi hermanita y te juro que no la cuentas! – grito eufórico el castaño.

Los niños que molestaban a los pequeños salieron corriendo despavoridos al ver a los dos jóvenes llegar y mostrar un rostro lleno de furia.

¿Están bien? – pregunto preocupado el castaño

Yo si estoy bien hermano, pero creo que ellos no tanto – contesto la castaña muy angustiada y a punto de las lagrimas.

No sé preocupen estamos un poco lastimados pero nada serio – dijo el pequeño de cabello azulado, que mostraba pequeños moretones y raspones en los brazos y rodias.

Si, hermano además no somos tan débiles – secundo el rubio menor con un tono un poco altanero aunque también presentaba los mismos moretones y raspones.

Esta bien les creeremos, pero si no hubiera sido por Kari les hubieran dado una paliza mayor – secundo el rubio mayor burlándose un poco de los dos pequeños.

¿Disculpa? – pregunto un poco tímida la castaña ocultándose detrás de las piernas de su hermano mayor - ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Es que conozco a Tai es mi mejor amigo en la primaria ¡Que distraídos! – dijo el rubio golpeándose levemente la cabeza con la palma derecha - Olvide presentarme, yo soy Matt Ishida.

Yo soy Takeru Takaishi pero me pueden decir T.K.- Dijo casi gritando su nombre para tener presencia en la conversación.

Yo soy Ken Ichijouji es un gusto – al contrario del otro pequeño este lo dijo muy cortésmente.

Yo soy Tai Kamiya y ella es mi hermanita Kari Kamiya – todos los niños se vieron y sonrieron.

_Simplemente era el inicio…_

**- END FLASHBACK KARI -**

* * *

La castaña se dirigía alegremente hacia su salón cuando una radiante flor de cerezo surco su camino hasta caer frente de ella, en ese momento ella recordó uno de los momentos más dichosos que había tenido la oportunidad de vivir.

* * *

**- FLASHBACK KARI -**

Se encontraban tres pequeños niños en un mini picnic debajo de un hermoso y enorme árbol de cerezo, la suave brisa hacia que sus cabellos ondearan y en esos días calurosos eso se sentía muy agradable.

¿Oigan? – dijo pequeña castaña al lado de sus ahora dos mejores amigos, con una pequeña caja de jugo en su mano.

¿Si, que sucede Kari? – contesto curioso el pequeño de cabello azulado.

¿Somos amigos verdad? – dijo tímidamente la castaña.

No seas boba Kari, ¡claro que lo somos! Ahora somos los mejores amigos – dijo el pequeño rubio muy entusiasmado.

¿Prometen que siempre será así? – pregunto muy tiernamente la castaña solo que esta vez sus ojos se dilataban y desprendían un brillo radiante.

Claro que sí – dijeron al unisonó los dos pequeños.

Es más.. – dijo muy entusiasmado el pequeño de cabello azulado- lo haremos oficial – se paro muy felizmente y dijo – este árbol representa nuestra amistad. Es grande, fuerte, difícil de romper y crece día con día. Que les parece si escribimos nuestros nombres y la fecha de hoy así será como el día en que nos convertimos en los mejores amigos.

Claro – Grito el pequeño rubio. – Es muy muy muuuy buena idea.

Así lo hicieron, los tres pequeños escribieron:

"_Siempre juntos"_

_Ken Ichijouji, Hikari Kamiya _

_y Takeru Takaishi_

_25.04.2006_

- Es oficial de ahora en adelante siempre seremos los mejores amigos – Dijo la pequeña castaña muy entusiasmada.

Si, tal ves no era un momento súper especial ni memorable para otras personas, pero en el corazón de esos tres pequeños se sembraba una promesa. Era simplemente el inicio de algo tan grande que solo sus pequeños corazones podían comprender.

**- END FLASHBACK –**

* * *

Listo, por fin llegue a la clase y con mucho tiempo – dijo la hermosa castaña muy tranquila.

Pero la tranquilidad duro muy poco, volteo y tropezó con un chico que justo iba saliendo del salón y estrepitosamente cayo al suelo.

Perdone señorita – dijo una voz amable y muy conocida con un tono preocupado mientras me tendía la mano para levantarme. – ¿Espera? ¡Kari! Esperaba verte aquí pero no tan pronto – dijo muy emocionado el joven.

Ighh ¿Qué haces aquí? – comento la castaña muy feliz y confundida.

* * *

Uhhh ¿quien podrá ser? Nerviooos!

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios me encantaría, no AMARIA saber si les gusto el capitulo, prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo. **Los quiero!**


	2. El chico nuevo

Hola de nuevo, espero que les este gustando la historia. Trate de hacer un poco más largo el capitulo esta vez. Bueno si más que decir los dejo leer.

**Aclaro que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, pero los sucesos de la historia son inventados de mi propia imaginación.**

* * *

¡Kari! Esperaba verte aquí pero no tan pronto – dijo muy emocionado el joven.

Ighh ¿Qué haces aquí? – comento la castaña muy feliz y confundida

¿Verdad que te sorprendiste? ¿verdad, verdad, verdad? ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! haha – se burlo un poco de la castaña el chico de cabello azulado y ojos azul medianoche, pero estaba definitivamente muy feliz de verla.

¿En serio eres tú Ken? – seguía incrédula la castaña.

No Kari, encontré la forma de clonarme y ahora mando a mi clon a estudiar por mi dahhhhahaha – seguía hablándole sarcásticamente a la chica.

Verán él es uno de mis mejores amigos, su nombre es Ken Ichijouji es un chico muy muuy inteligente. Él nunca ha estudiado en la misma primaria ni secundaria que yo,pero eso nunca impidió que siguiéramos siendo mejores amigos junto con T.K. Él es un chico divertido, calmado, pero también es muy distraído y rara vez es tímido con alguien. Aparte es muy bueno en deportes en especial en futbol y esgrima. Yclarooo nunca desaprovechan la ocasión junto a T.K. para molestarme.

¡No seas bobo Ken! ¿Me refiero a que haces en esta secundaría? – pregunto con emoción, esperando que la respuesta fuera la que ella estaba pensando.

Verás, hable con mis padres y dejaron que estudiara en la misma secundaria que… - En ese momento lo interrumpió un rubio alto y ojos color cielo.

Ese chico rubio, de ojos azul cielo y alto es TakeruTakaishi es mi otro mejor amigo el es un chico un poco más relajado, extrovertido, carismático, siempre tiene una broma seguida de una sonrisa en el rostro y una autoestima re elevada. Es muy popular no solo con las chicas si no porque además es el capitán del equipo de básquetbol de la secundaria y es integrante del equipo de esgrima. Y claro, no solo eso tiene un don con el piano, tiene la capacidad de componer música maravillosa, que a vecestocanen la banda de su hermano MattIshida.

Si, ellos son mis dos mejores amigos. Por supuesto soy una chica con suerte, en estos tiempos creo que es muy difícil llamar a alguien "_mejor amigo"_ es una palabra sobrevalorada para muchos, pero para mi y esos dos chicos es un sentimiento muy profundo que muchos podrían envidiar.

¡Owwwwwwn que lindooos! Ahora los amiguitos estamos juntos ayyy! – interrumpió molestando aquel rubio.

¡Owwwwwn que lindo T.K.! si, se que no puedes vivir sin mi – contesto de igual forma Ken y los dos chicos rieron por lo alto.

¡Tiempo! – los interrumpió la castaña -¿Osea que ahora estudiaras aquí Ken? –le pregunto al Ichijouji, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Pero en lugar de que contestara peli-azulado, T.K interrumpió diciendo – No Kari, lo que sucede es que Ken se puso nuestro uniforme porque lo AMAAA – volvió a burlarse el rubio y diciéndolo como que fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Esta vez la castaña hizo cara de puchero al ser molestada. Pero luego los tres rieron.

Si Kari, ahora estudiare en esta secundaría – respondió por fin el peli-azulado.

Adoro que ahora estemos más juntos y nos podamos ver a diario, los quiero bobitos! – salto a abrazarlos la castaña.

Los chicos hablaron por un rato, bromearon, se divirtieron inclusive se dieron cuenta que el destino les había echo un favor poniéndolos a los tres en casi todas las clases juntos. En ese momento Kari se percato que un grupo de chicas la observaban pero no entendía porque, hasta que después de meditarlo un poco se percato que sus dos mejores amigos ya no eran unos niños sino que eran dos jóvenes y aparte muy guapos. Los observo y rio por lo bajo, hasta que la campana de la secundaria la saco de sus pensamientos.

Bueno, creo que debemos de ir a clases – dijo desanimado el peli-azulado.

¡Rayos! Justamente no me toca con ustedes esa clase – comento aun más desanimado el rubio – pero nos vemos en la próxima clase va? – e inmediatamente cambio su expresión a una más animada.

Bueno, esta bien entonces nos vemos después T.K. – dijo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa al rubio.

Adiós amigo – se despidió Ken.

* * *

Entraron el peli-azul y la castaña a su primera clase, el salón era muy grande y las mesas estaban puestas para cuatro personas. Los jóvenes buscaron con la mirada pero en su mayoría estaban llenas, pero en ningún momento se arrepintieron de no haber entrado antes ya que esos momentos afuera hablando y divirtiéndose junto con T.K. lo habían valido.

Por ahí – señalo la castaña a una mesa donde se encontraba un conocido de ella.

En ese momento Ken volteo para dirigirse al lugar y vaya sorpresa, justo en ese momento caminaba detrás de él una chica de cabello morado y lentes con la cual se había dado un súper golpe en la frente. La chica cayo y tumbada en el suelo se sostenida con las dos manos la frente mientras que Ken solamente quedo paralizado con cara de ¡¿Qué hice?!. La castaña no sabía como reaccionar si reírse de su amigo y su rostro o preocuparse por elsuper golpe que se habían dado, finalmente reacciono y dirigió hacia él un leve codazo.

¡Ouch! – reacciono el peli-azulado y de inmediato le tendió la mano a la chica. - Discúlpeme, es toda mi culpa, es que no la vi pasar y… - no cavia de vergüenza, su rostro parecía que cambiaba de colores.

La chica estuvo a punto de rechazar la mano del peli-azul pero volteo a verlo y la verdad es que se veía muy preocupado y culpable. No solo se percato de eso, noto que era un chico muy atractivo. Finalmente acepto su mano y se levanto.

No importa, creo que yo también tuve mucha culpa. Creo de debería de dejar de leer mientras camino. – comento un poco avergonzada.

Hola Yolei – dijo una voz detrás del peli-azul que todo ese tiempo había sido ignorada por la chica.

¡Kari! – Grito ensordecedoramente y abrazo a la castaña con todas sus fuerzas.

Haha ¿Cómo estas Yolei? ¡GRACIAAAS POR IGNORARME! – dijo la castaña fingiendo indignación.

Muy bien, bueno haha algo así – dijo tocándose la cabeza graciosamente.

Perdón de nuevo – comento el peli-azul

Te digo que no fue tu culpa, pero igual gracias por preocuparte – mientras le regalaba una sonrisa la peli-morada.

No lo creas, es un chico muy distraído siempre se tropieza con las demás personas, igualmente hizo conmigo esta mañana. ¿Verdad Ken? – comento la castaña. El chico solo se limito a sonreír, bajar la mirada y sonrojarse. – Por cierto los presentaré. Yoleiél es Ken Ichijouji mi otro mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas que te lo mencionamos con T.K.? y Ken ella es.. – La interrumpió la peli-morado

YoleiInouey claro que lo recuerdo, a decir verdad eres muy mencionado por aquí Ken – le tendió la mano al joven y este se la estrecho.

¿Es en serio? Haha lo sé, ellos me aman – respondiocon un tono gracioso y haciéndose el grande.

No te emociones- lo acribillo Kari. Los tres chicos rieron.-Ya esta, ¿nos sentamos juntos? –pregunto la castaña

Claro, me parece buena idea. – comento entusiasmada la peli-morada.

Kari diviso nuevamente la mesa donde se dirigían y observo que los lugares no habían sido ocupados a excepción del lugar donde se encontraba su amigo de cabello alborotado. Se dirigieron al lugar, esta vez sin ningún percance.

Hola Davis – Se dirigió la castaña y la peli-morada a un moreno con el cabello aun más alborotado que su hermano. Quien de inmediato volteo a ver a las chicas.

Hola Yolei y ¡Kari! – dijo sonrojándose y lanzo una mirada fulminante al peli-azul, lo cual hizo que Ken se estremeciera un poco.

¿Qué sucede Ken? – pregunto la castaña antes de contestarle a Davis.

¿Quién es él? – interrumpió Davis un poco molesto y curioso.

No, nada. Lo que sucede es que sentí un poco de frio. – Contesto nervioso el peli-azul a la castaña.

¡Kari, te pregunte que… ¿Quién es él?! – esta vez un poco más fastidiado al notar que la castaña lo había ignorado para prestarle atención a su acompañante.

Oshh si serás odioso Davis, a eso iba. – Dijo algo disgustada.

No te preocupes « _linda_» Kari, yo me presento – Enfatizando la palabra « _linda _»volteando hacia un Davis aun más enojado. – Soy Ken Ichijouji.

Kari solo soltó una leve risitaentendiendo lo que su amigo quería lograr, ¡ver celoso a Davis!. Con anterioridad ella ya le hacía comentado a Ken que aquel castaño era molesto y a veces demasiado empalagoso con ella, cosa que la chica no entendía porque era demasiado distraída veces, pero T.K. y Ken ya varias veces le habían tratado de explicar pero para la castaña los ignoraba diciendo que eso era imposible. Esa situación al peli-azul le parecía de lo más cómica pero mantuvo la serenidad.

Y debo adivinar... tú debes de ser Davis Motomiya– haciendo que Davis se sorprendiera y contestara.

¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Kari te conto sobre mi? – con un brillito en los ojos dijo la ultima pregunta el castaño, esperando que fuera un «_Si _»

No, nada de eso. – mintió, recordando la platica con su amiga acerca de él – Sucede que Tai me comento que querías ser capitán del equipo de Futbol – Esa parte era cierta, ya que el hermano mayor de la chica sabia desde mucho antes que el peli-azul se cambiaría a la escuela de su hermanita y quería información para entrar al equipo de Futbol-

¿Y eso a ti como por qué te lo dijo? – esperando una respuesta hasta que se percato de algo. – ¡Espera! ¿Conoces a Tai?.

Veraz somos amigos con Kari desde que teníamos 7 años, entonces también somos buenos amigos con Tai. Y sé de ti porque a mi me interesa entrar al equipo de Futbol. Contesto de lo más normal y noto que él castaño le tenía ciertos celos.

En ese momento entro el Profesor y pidió a los alumnos que tomaran su lugar. Ellos obedecieron. Kari se sentó al lado de Davis, Ken al lado de Kari y Yolei junto Ken.

"_Solo esto me faltaba, otro tras mi Kari. Ya tenía suficiente con T.K. y ahora aparecía Ken a hacer un mal cuadrado amoroso" – _Pensó el castaño aun enfadado.

La clase fue muy sencilla ese dia, el profesor simplemente se había presentado con ellos, había dado las normas de su clase, les explico como serian evaluados y una breve presentación entre todos los compañeros. Pero Kari, Ken y Yolei apenas si habían prestado atención estaban tan distraídos conversando entre ellos que la clase se les había pasado volando. Mientras que a Davis no le hacía mucha gracia. Hasta que finalmente sonó la campana y Davis había salido corriendo del salón antes que todos. Pero Yolei, Ken y Kari esperaron a que todos los estudiantes salieron para evitar tumultos.

* * *

Revisaron sus horarios y se dieron cuenta que nuevamente les tocaba a los tres juntos. Caminaron rápidamente hacia el salón y para buena suerte de ellos encontraron que también T.K. estaba en esa clase pero lo más extraño fue que observaron a Davis hablando con T.K.

¿Y estos que rayos? – pregunto Yolei, estaba que no lo podía creer.

No tengo ni la menor idea – dijo aún más confundida la castaña –

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto algo confundido el peli-azulado, no entendía porque las chicas estaban tan sorprendidas.

Luego de unos instantes Yolei fue la primera que salió de su trance y le contesto – Veras Ken, T.K. y Davis no son exactamente lo que se dice AMIGOS. Davis siempre se la pasa molestándolo, siempre dice que no le agrada pero bueno creo que sabes las razones – le dijo, haciéndole una mueca hacia donde estaba Kari. –

Oh ya veo – y soltó una pequeña risa- ¿y a T.K. le molesta de la misma forma Davis? – pregunto un poco curioso

No, creo que a T.K. le da simplemente lo mismo, no le agrada pero tampoco le desagrada y dice que sus "celos" son simplemente injustificados. Le contesto nuevamente pero esta vez enfatizo la palabra « _celos_».

Los dos chicos rieron y Kari por fin salió de su impacto preguntándoles la causa de su risa, pero los chicos simplemente se vieron nuevamente y volvieron a reír.

Own pequeña Kari, algún día lo entenderás – le dijo Ken regalándole una sonrisa. Cosa que a Kari no le gusto nadita.

Keeeeeeen, dímelo por favor! – suplicaba la castaña

Tal vez cuando seas grande – le dijo burlándose, mientras se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Dimelooo! – le seguía exigiendo

No – el peli-azul le contestaba con una sonrisa en el rostro como si disfrutara del momento.

Que siiiiii! – replicaba la castaña

Que no, que no, que no y NOOO! – al parecer se divertía con ese juego el peli-azul.

Son como niños - comento Yolei también divertida con la escena.

Cruzaron el salón, pero a diferencia del anterior con mesas para cuatro, este tenía butacas especiales. Caminaron hasta T.K que se encontraba en la cuarta fila.

Estas en mi lugar Takaishi – hablo Ken con voz ronca al rubio, que no se había percatado que habían llegado sus amigos.

Ehh? – dijo algo desconcertado T.K., pero luego volteo y vio a su amigo. Y le dio un golpe en el hombro – Haha que tonto Ichijouji. ¿creíste que me asustarías?

Claro, como no pudiste ver tu cara – rio Ken.

Davis se había quedado inmóvil y algo asustado, pero luego pregunto algo inseguro – Eamm ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Claro Motomiya! – Diciéndolo como que fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- nos conocemos desde que teníamos 7 años junto con Kari, no ya te lo había comentado? Cuestiono el peli-azul.

Ahh pero no mencionaste a T.K. – contesto nervioso y dirigió su mirada a otro lugar.

¿Qué te sucede Davis? – pregunto confundido el peli-azul.

Ken – dijo T.K. indicándole con la cabeza que ya no preguntara y luego le hizo un ademan al con una mano para decirle que "después le contaría"

Davis saludo a otros chicos que se encontraban en el salón, se despidió del grupo de T.K. y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Había metido completamente la pata.

Las demás clases ese día fueron muy tranquilas, en su mayoría estaban los cuatro chicos juntos. Termino el agitado primer día y decidieron que era hora de irse a su casa, Tai paso por Kari y Yolei los acompaño en cuanto a Ken y T.K. ahora vivían muy cerca y podían irse juntos, eso era bueno así podrían hablar tranquilamente acerca de lo que paso con Davis ese día.

* * *

**¿Con quien se quedará Kari? ¿Con ninguno? ¿Quién estará enamorado de ella? ¿Qué le dijo Davis a T.K.? Muchas, muchas preguntas.**

Por favor quiero su opinión es muy importante para mi saber si les esta gustando, si no, si lo dejo ^^' haha pero tomen en cuenta que muchos escritores aman leer criticas, comentarios y sugerencias porque asi les puedo dar una historia que se adapte un poquito mejor a lo que ustedes quieren. No les cuesta nadita tomarse un minutito y escribirlo, se los agradecería millones. **Los quiere Lucero.**


	3. Resolviendo Asuntos

Hola de nuevo, lo sé ha pasado ya mucho pero he estado con muchas tareas de la universidad créanme (estudiar ingeniería, no es fácil) aparte creo que tenía un pequeño bloqueo mental. Lo siento, pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ahora si más les dejo la historia :3

**Aclaro que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, pero los sucesos de la historia son inventados de mi propia imaginación.**

* * *

¿Qué te sucede Davis? – pregunto confundido el peli-azul.

Ken – dijo T.K. indicándole con la cabeza que ya no preguntara y luego le hizo un ademan al con una mano para decirle que "después le contaría"

Davis saludo a otros chicos que se encontraban en el salón, se despidió del grupo de T.K. y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Había metido completamente la pata.

Las demás clases ese día fueron muy tranquilas, en su mayoría estaban los cuatro chicos juntos. Termino el agitado primer día y decidieron que era hora de irse a su casa, Tai paso por Kari y Yolei los acompaño en cuanto a Ken y T.K. ahora vivían muy cerca y podían irse juntos, eso era bueno así podrían hablar tranquilamente acerca de lo que paso con Davis ese día.

* * *

T.K y Ken se despidieron de los 3 chicos y siguieron su rumbo, seguido de hablar unas cuantas trivialidades, Ken se atrevió a preguntarle a T.K lo sucedido con Davis. T.K. sonrió divertido recordando lo sucedido y empezó a narrarle al peli-azul.

Bueno entre a la clase y esperaba encontrarte a ti y a Kari pero no los divise e imagine que llegarían dentro de un rato ya que su clase anterior estaba 2 pisos abajo, vi que había una fila vacía y esperaba guardarles lugar, pero Davis me interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de tomar asiento. Creo que lo vi con cara de confundido ya que como sabes él nunca me habla más que para "pelear" por Kari. Va, pero pues luego me dijo que si podía hablar conmigo y bueno creo que lo dude un momento pero después pensé que él nunca me había hecho nada malo, al contrario si no sintiera tantos celos de mi por estar tanto tiempo con Kari seriamos muy buenos amigos y acepte.

* * *

**Flashback T.K.**

Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo sé que a veces soy un pesado pero sabes cuánto me gusta Kari – me dijo Davis y sonrió un poco apenado.

No te preocupes, Kari es una linda chica y el chavo que este con ella algún día tendrá mucha suerte – Le comente feliz y tranquilo a Davis

¿Sabes? Justo de eso te quería hablar.. es que quiera que no sigo pensando que a ti te gusta Kari y creo que es por eso que no nos llevamos muy bien pero la cosa siempre es entre nosotros dos y aunque « _TU_» estés de por medio – eso ultimo lo dijo recriminando con el dedo índice y enfatizando el « _Tu _» en la oración – Quiero seguir peleando por ella porque siento que lo vale.

Aghh Davis, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces NO ME GUSTA HIKARI KAMIYA es simplemente mi mejor amiga y la conozco desde hace mucho es simplemente cariño como de hermanos – T.K estableció lo más claro que pudo como era para él la relación con Kari.

Davis lo observo con incredulidad por unos segundos y finalmente le respondió a T.K. – Bueno eso no te lo puedo creer aunque me lo digas mil veces más, pero lo que quería hablar contigo es que hoy llego un tipo nuevo a la clase y me dijo que conocía a Kari desde hace mucho e inclusive enfrente mío le dijo « _linda_» - Enfatizo la palabra « _linda_» en forma de burla hacia Ken.

T.K. rio por dentro imaginando que del chico que hablaba era Ken pero tenía interés por escuchar lo que diría el castaño del peli-azulado. – Ah si? Y qué, crees que es competencia para ti?

No, lo dudo mucho pero ya tengo suficiente contigo, así que te propongo que lo saquemos de la contienda y solo tú y yo peleemos por el amor de Kari – Le propuso ferozmente a un T.K que estaba a punto de explotar en risas.

T.K. se aguantó la risa y se decidió a preguntarle – por cierto a todo esto, como se llama nuestra nueva "competencia"?

Davis tomo aire y enfadado le dijo - Ken Ichijouji, es un altanero, egocéntrico que se cree mejor que todos nosotros por eso debemos idear un plan para que Kari se decepcione de él y vea la verdadera persona que yo veo que es.

T.K. rio para sí mismo y justo en ese momento apareció detrás de él su mejor amigo.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Hahahahahahahahaha – Ken había explotado en risas – Soy altanero y egocéntrico? Hahahahahahaha ahhh ese Davis tiene una imaginación inigualable – con su mano derecha se secó una pequeña lagrima de risa que salía de su hermoso ojo azul.

No, espera hubieras escuchado cuando dijo que "te sacaramos de la contienda". Estaba que explotaba de la risa pero debí aguantarme hahahahahaha – T.K. realmente se había divertido mucho contándole todo a su mejor amigo. Finalmente recobraron la cordura y Ken decidió a pregúntale a T.K. algo que le tenía dando vueltas a su cabeza hace mucho.

Hey, T.K. y en serio no te parece ni siquiera un poco atractiva Kari? – le pregunto a su mejor amigo con un rostro pícaro e inocente.

Por favor Ken, tú también? – contesto el rubio un poco harto, ya que siempre le preguntaban lo mismo y eso ya le comenzaba a cansar. – Claro que no, Kari es KARI es linda a su manera pero por favor, ¿nosotros juntos? ¿No, crees que es una mala combinación?

Ken observo al rubio unos segundos sorprendido ante su reacción y dijo - Oye no te enojes era una simple duda T.K.

El rubio más tranquilo le contesto – Lo siento amigo es que estoy harto que todos piensen así, además tú sabes que Catherine es la única chica con la que quiero estar y bueno justamente hace unos días me dijo que me quería tanto como yo a ella pero dudaba en estar conmigo porque..

El peli-azul entendió todo perfectamente bien e interrumpió al rubio - .. cree que Kari y tú tienen algo no es así? – T.K. simplemente le limito a afirmar con la cabeza y Ken prosiguió – y no sientes que se ve algo así a veces? Es que la verdad no solo a ti te ha pasado y por eso te comprendo perfectamente bien, sabes? Me gustaba una chica y nunca les conté de ella porque no lo creí necesario. Pero ella creía que Kari y yo teníamos algo y bueno me dio sus razones las cuales me di cuenta que de cierta forma tenía razón. Como por ejemplo: Las llamadas de Kari, la forma en que la tratamos, en que la protegemos, su forma de abrazarnos de jugar con nosotros y bueno tal vez nosotros lo vemos normal porque es como si cuidáramos de nuestra pequeña hermana menor.

Sabes Ken? Creo que tienes razón pero de igual forma no dejaremos de ser así con Kari porque los demás lo vean así es cierto de cierta forma la protegemos.. Creo que a veces le basta con el celoso de Tai pero lo último que quiero es que algún día alguien la lastime. – Esas palabras habían salido desde el fondo del corazón de T.K. seguido se animó a preguntarle y le lanzo una mirada picara como sé la había lanzado el peli-azul hace unos instantes. – ¿Y tú qué azulito? ¿No te parece atractiva Kari?

El peli-azul lo vio con cara de desconcierto – ¿Azulito? ¿en serio no se te ocurrió nada mejor? Baah bueno y con lo de Kari, claro que si, vamos piénsalo ella es linda, inteligente, atractiva, divertida y bueno entre muchas cosas virtudes más. Créeme muchos chicos desearían estar con Kari.

Las orejas de T.K. se habían puesto rojas cosa que él peli-azul noto pero decidió no comentárselo.

¿Es en serio? – dijo con un tono un poco serio T.K. tratando de disimular su enojo. – ¿No crees que eso podría arruinar nuestra amistad?

Aghh es solo la verdad, claro de igual forma tampoco la vería como algo más que una mejor amiga Kari, es todo eso pero como te dije es como una hermanita menor para mí. Concluyo Ken haciendo que su amigo se relajara un poco.

Conversaron un rato más y pronto llego el momento que se despidiera pero luego de eso, sus mentes no los dejaban en paz ellos creían que Kari era esa chica perfecta que siempre habrían descrito pero era imposible ellos únicamente eran amigos y no querían que nada de eso cambiara.

* * *

Esa semana fue muy tranquila a excepción de Davis que siempre estaba tras ellos y los veía con cierta desconfianza pero los chicos decidieron salir ese fin de semana e incluso habían acordado que si querían podían llevar a alguien con ellos.

El sábado llego eran ya las 2:00pm y los chicos se acordaron reunirse en la entrada del nuevo parque de diversiones que acababan de inaugurar hace unos pocos días. Ken tan caballeroso y puntual como siempre había llegado 10 minutos para estar ahí cuando sus amigos llegasen. Kari junto con Jolei fueron las segundas en llegar. Pero fue pasando el tiempo y T.K. no aparecía por ningún lado. Creyeron justo llamarlo, tal vez había tenido un percance y se le había hecho tarde.

Alo? – Se escuchó al otro lado de la linea un T.K. muy agitado y feliz.

Alo, Hola T.K. en donde estas?, sucede que llevamos ya un tiempo esperándote y bueno como que no apareces– respondió Ken

Lo siento, ya voy para allá es que tuve un « _feliz percance_», te cuento cuando llegue talves en unos 5 minutos - Se escucharon risas de parte de T.K y otra que no sé le hacía familiar al peliazul.

Está bien, no te preocupes. Te esperamos. Adios – El peliazul colgó y les comento a las dos que T.K. llegaría en unos minutos.

Qué raro que venga tarde, siempre es muy puntual – Comento Kari un poco preocupada.

No te preocupes por eso, ha de tener una buena razón – le respondió Jolei, quitándole de la boca las palabras a Ken.

Las chicas estaban volteadas hacia Ken y ninguna pudo ver como T.K. se acercaba a ellas tomado de la mano de una chica rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca y con un cuerpo muy definido. Simplemente se limitó a sonreir bobamente y pensó en voz alta – Ya entendí tú « _feliz percance_» tonto - las chicas lo vieron desconcertadas y justo voltearon para observar lo que lo había distraído tanto. Kari no tuvo una cara nada agradable hasta inclusive palideció un poco y Yolei al ver la reacción de su amiga cambio su expresión a una un poco más fuerte y molesta.

Hola – dijo T.K. con una sonrisota, que aseguro nadie le podía quitar en ese momento.

Hola – le contestaron al unísono todos los demás chicos.

Bueno, los presento. – Dijo aun feliz T.K. – Ken y Yolei ella es mi novia Catherine y bueno Kari, ustedes ya se conocían.

Mucho gusto Ken, T.K me conto millones de cosas tuyas créeme no sé si sé más tuyo o de él haha y Yolei Inoue claro, eres re famosa en mi escuela muy muuuy inteligente y líder del club de Ciencias no es cierto? Te admiro demasiado yo igual soy líder del club de mi escuela pero créeme te tengo demasiado respeto. – había que aceptarlo la chica tenía mucho carisma y de inmediato a los chicos les agrado con excepción de cierta castaña que la miraba con mucho recelo. – Hola Kari, ¿Cómo estás? Hace demasiado que no te veía eamm veamos creo que desde que T.K. se cayó de la tarima en aquel festival. – Sonrió muy feliz recordando aquel suceso la hermosa rubia.-

Oyeeee! – La interrumpió T. apenado ya que su amigo no se había enterado de eso porque estaría seguro que no lo dejaría olvidarse de eso nunca- Eso no se dice y bueno además fue tu culpa no? – dijo con un leve sonrojo.

A la noooo, por qué? – dijo muy apenada Catherine

La castaña entendió perfectamente bien que había sentido Davis hace unos días tras haberlo ignorado completamente por prestarle atención a Ken.

Porque la muy linda apareció de la nada toda hermosa sin avisarme y me sorprendí mucho y bueno perdí el equilibrio y el resto ya lo saben – dijo T.K. ahora muy muy sonrojado

Owwwn tan ternuritaaas los tortoloooooos – Dijo burlándose un divertido Ken. -

Bueno, entonces vamos a entrar o no? – hizo acto de presencia una muy molesta Kari por dentro pero tranquila por fuera.

Siiiiii, entremooos! – dijo muy emocionada Yolei

Los chicos entraron emocionados no podían esperar más para subirse a muchas atracciones y jugar un poco. Jugaron tiro al blanco, carritos chocones, montañas rusas, y muchos más juegos mecánicos. T.K. gano un panda gigante para su nueva novia, cosa que a Kari no le hizo mucha gracia. Ken se percató de las reacciones de la castaña y decidió alejarse un momento con ella mientras los chicos subían a la rueda de la fortuna.

Kari, te sientes bien? – le pregunto un poco confundido y preocupado aquel guapo peli-azul.

No, todo está perfecto – automáticamente Kari le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

Si, claro. Le puedes mentir a T.K. y a cualquier otra persona pero a mí no. Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que piensas pequeña boba. – Le dijo en un tono comprensivo que expresaba mucha paz.

Agh lo sé Ken, pero créeme antes que me digas que son « _CELOOS_» te dejo claro que no lo es – Sabía que su amigo la molestaría con eso entonces trato de dejárselo claro- Es que la verdad me da miedo que lastimen a T.K. ¿recuerdas a Akira? – El chico solamente asintió - ¿Ves, lo que le hizo? ella era muy similar a Catherine se veía tan perfecta y lo veía tan feliz y bueno lo termino engañando, prácticamente se acercó a T.K. solamente para tener una pequeña oportunidad con Matt y sabes que muchas chicas ya han intentado hacer lo mismo. – De los hermosos y grandes ojos miel empezaban a brotar pequeñas lágrimas-

Tranquila Kari, sé que te pone mal pero debemos dejar que el actué como considere conveniente. No creo que sea tan bobo como para caer tan fácilmente dos veces en lo mismo. – dijo muy suavemente Ken tratando de tranquilizar a la castaña. – Ahora dime algo, no te vayas a molestar es simplemente una pregunta. ¿A ti no te gusta aunque sea un poquito T.K.?

No Ken claro que no, te lo digo muy sinceramente. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos y la verdad nunca quisiera verlos sufrir ni mucho menos que una chica juegue con sus sentimientos. – Ken sintió que Kari lo decía del fondo de su corazón y no quiso insistir en ese momento, seco las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de ojos miel de la castaña y le dio un fuerte abrazo.-

Fue un largo abrazo ya que ninguno hacía nada para romperlo hasta que Ken la separo y sintió él deseo de hacerla reír, no quería que su mejor amiga estuviera triste. No se lo merecía en lo absoluto.

Oshh cachetona insoportable – Jalo de los cachetes de Kari e hizo que lo viera justo a sus lindos ojos azul-noche para verificar que no siguiera llorando, no fue nada incómodo pero tampoco fue algo romántico, simplemente se limitaron a sonreírse y Kari aprovecho para jalarle también los cachetes a Ken-

¡Ichijouji! – Grito eufórico el rubio que se encontraba parado junto a una Yolei con mirada triste y su Catherine algo confundida. Los ojos de Kari y Ken voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia los recién llegados, observando sus reacciones pero sin soltarse los cachetes. – ¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?! – pregunto realmente molesto T.K.

Bueno, jalándole los cachetes a Kari dahh – Dijo Ken como que fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras Kari solamente se limitó a reírse y a soltar al peli-azul.-

¿Creo que es hora que nos vayamos no? – Dijo muy serio el rubio, sus amigos no entendían en lo absoluto la reacción del chico. Pero decidieron hacerle caso e irse-

La casa de Catherine quedaba muy cerca de ese lugar y todos decidieron irla a dejar pero la cara de T.K. no había cambiado en lo absoluto y cuando se despidió de ella fue muy seco. Kari y Yolei decidieron irse juntas y T.K. solo esperaba el momento de estar a sola con Ken. Finalmente se despidieron y cada pareja de chicos siguió su camino.

* * *

¿Kari? – Pregunto Yolei aun con la mirada perdida y un poco triste.-

¿Si Yolei? – Dijo la chica ya más tranquila.-

¿Tú y Ken se gustan no es así? - se mordió el labio después de preguntarle a su amiga e imaginar la peor respuesta de todas.-

Hahahahahaha ay Yolei si serás graciosa – Rio muy divertida Kari- Claro que no, él es uno de mis mejores amigos casi desde que puedo recordar y te puedo casi asegurar que Ken me ve como una hermana menor.

Yolei sonrió para ella misma pero Kari llego a capturar esa sonrisa e imagino lo que le sucedía a su amiga. Trato de no mencionar nada que tuviera que ver con Ken y luego pensó para ella misma *Yo te ayudaré Yolei, no te preocupes*

* * *

Ken, podrías explicarme que estaban haciendo? – había hablado por fin T.K. llevaba ya unas cuantas cuadras callado.-b

Ken, lo observo pensó muy detenidamente lo que le iba a decir, le tenía que sacar provecho y finalmente le respondio…

* * *

Uhhh ¿quien podrá ser? Nerviooos!

Ahhhhhh, que le dira Ken? Creo que se aprovechara, que dicen ustedes? :3 Acepto sugerencias!

Por favor déjenme sus reviews, le juro que me harían realmente feliz \O/ **LOS QUIERO!**


End file.
